The Harry Potter Theme
by Jane Grey
Summary: If the Harry Potter Books were Blackadder episodes, these would be the closing credit songs!
1. Philosopher's Stone Song

  
Ok, so this lot should be sung to the Blackadder closing theme tune.  
  
And if you're not familiar with Blackadder, I'm sure a google search for "Blackadder theme" will reveal it!   
  


* * *

**Harry Potter and the Philsopher's Stone Song**  
  
  
Beware all ye who lust for fame  
To seek only power is just shallow  
The Dark Lord thought he'd won the game  
But then he went to godric's hollow  
  
  
Oh Harry, Oh Harry  
What a curious scar  
Oh Harry, Oh Harry  
Your bravest by far  
  
  
Oh Potter, Oh Potter  
Your the boy who lived  
Oh Potter, Oh Potter  
Malfoy's such a div!  
  


* * *

Please do let me know what you think! Should I do one for the next book?   
  
~JaneGrey   



	2. Chamber of Secrets Song

  
Sing it to the Blackadder closing theme tune!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Song**

Tom Riddle, later Voldemort  
Discovered he was kin to Slytherin  
Killing muggles was his sport  
And that isn't his only sin

Oh Potter, Oh Potter  
You rode a flying car  
Oh Potter, Oh Potter  
Still famous for your scar

Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle  
Salazar's last heir  
Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle  
He, you must beware!

* * *

Go on, click that little button below and give reviewing a try... 


	3. Prisoner of Azkaban Song

  
As with the others, sing it to the Blackadder closing theme tune!  


* * *

  


**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Song**   
When Azkaban filled all his time  
For killing Peter and some muggles  
He hadn't really done the crime,  
And Wormtail's still out causing troubles  
  
  
Oh Padfoot! Oh Padfoot!  
Escaped from Azkaban  
Oh Padfoot! Oh Padfoot!  
They got the wrong man  
  
  
Oh Harry, Oh Harry  
You thought he was the Grim  
Oh Harry, Oh Harry  
But it was only him!  
  
  
Oh Padfoot! Oh Padfoot!  
Man's best friend  
Oh Padfoot! Oh Padfoot!  
Loyal 'til the end

* * *

Yeah I know that there's only s'posed to be two bits but I couldn't choose so included all three! Please let me know what you think, pretty please?  
  



	4. Goblet of Fire Song

  
As with the others, sing it to the Blackadder closing theme tune!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Song**   
The Dark Lord hatched an evil plan  
To kill Harry and to come back  
And by the time the end bagan  
Barty Junoir was given the sack

Oh Potter, Oh Potter  
You're a flying ace  
Oh Potter, Oh Potter  
Bagman's a disgrace

Oh Potter, Oh Potter  
You shall go to the ball  
Oh Potter, Oh Potter  
Hadgrid's not just tall

Oh Potter, Oh Potter  
YOu danced with Parvati  
Oh Potter, Oh Potter  
Tough she might not agree

Hermione, Hermione  
You tried to save the elves  
Hermione, Hermione  
But only from themselves 

* * *

There's only supposed to be 3 verses, so let me know which two out of the four I should get rid of!


	5. Order of the Pheonix Song

  
As with the others, sing it to the Blackadder closing theme tune!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix Song**   
Dumbledore kept harry in the dark  
While Voldemort sort his prophecy  
And dispite Sirius' remarks  
Snape taught Harry occulmency

Oh Harry! Oh Harry!  
Bellatrix didn't fail  
Oh Harry! Oh Harry!  
Padfoot's beyond the veil

Dolores! Dolores!  
What a awful mentor!  
Dolores! Dolores!  
Taken by a centaur!

* * *

There's only supposed to be 3 verses, so let me know which two out of the four I should get rid of!


	6. HalfBlood Prince Song

  
As with the others, sing it to the Blackadder closing theme tune!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Song**   
The year's events were set in motion  
Malfoy undertook a cunning plan  
Harry actually made a good potion  
and said that he was Dumbledore's man

Oh Serverus! Oh Serverus!  
You were really the prince  
Oh Serverus! Oh Serverus!  
That sure made Harry wince!

Oh Harry! Oh Harry!  
What about R.A.B?  
Oh Harry! Oh Harry!  
Important don't you see?

* * *

You can expect the 7th song sometime after book7 is published!


End file.
